


Patience Yields Pleasure

by lemonadesangria (sleapea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Keith begs, Keith may be the top but he aint ON top if u know what i mean, Keith with a praise kink, Lance is a huge tease, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom Lance, They're both soft, Top Keith, bc consent is sexy, established klance, if you want it to be, ok im escorting myself out, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapea/pseuds/lemonadesangria
Summary: Lance looks Keith over, appraises the sight of him with a pleased smirk. Then, he presses the pad of his thumb into the soft skin of Keith’s lip, draws it down. Keith parts his lips in response, opening his mouth just so.“Tell me what you want, baby,” Lance breathes, punctuates it with a roll of his hips. Keith moans, low and rough and desperate. “And you can have it.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 418





	Patience Yields Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst title i've ever come up with but also the best

Lance’s back curves into a beautiful arch where Keith holds his waist, skin soft and searing hot beneath his palms. Keith’s eyes never leave him as he leans back, as he digs his nails into Keith’s thighs. The small, pin pricks of pain are instantly drowned out by the feeling of Lance beginning to roll his hips on top of him, beginning to roll his hips over his cock in a slow, tantalizing glide. Lance lets Keith feel _ all _ of him— the warm, wet skin between his cheeks and his taint, the soft underside of his balls.

The slide is sinfully easy, a mixture of lube and Keith’s precome easing the way with a lewd squelch. Keith watches as Lance absolutely relishes in it, takes his sweet time grinding against him, using him to his heart’s content.

Takes his sweet time winding Keith up. And up. And up. 

Lance’s already spent far too much time opening and prepping himself. Keith knows, because Lance forced him to watch as he fingered himself open, ever so slowly, drawing out his own pleasure with soft gasps and breathy sighs. 

To Keith, it was all time he could have spent touching Lance, doing everything he desperately wants to do to him. Kissing every inch of him, tasting him on his tongue, spreading his soft, pliant body open on his cock.

But instead, he sat still. He watched him the entire time, fingers curled into fists at his sides. Nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms, if only to distract from the image of Lance, spread open before him, so close, yet so far away. 

When Lance finished, he’d pushed Keith down on his back. Crawled on top of him to straddle his hips. Keith finally had Lance right where he wanted him— in his lap, within touching distance. But Lance refused to let Keith’s hands stray from his hips. Insisted on teasing him, despite being open and ready before him. Insisted on pushing Keith nearer and nearer to the edge, closer and closer to falling apart.

Because Lance knows. Knows it’ll never be enough for Keith. Not until he can sink into him. Not until he can feel Lance around him. 

Not until Keith can have him. 

So this waiting? This restraint? It’s driving him crazy. 

_ Lance _ is driving him crazy. 

Driving him crazy with the slow, unhurried way he continues to move on top of him, letting out these small, breathy moans that go right to Keith’s dick, have him leaking, adding to the mess between Lance’s legs.

Lance sighs again, drags his hips back in an exceptionally dirty grind, making the head of Keith’s cock catch on his hole. Lance shivers on top of him, throws his head back, moans loud and sweet and wanton into the open air around them. 

Keith drinks in the sight of him— the subtle curve of his throat, the jut of his collarbones, the smooth expanse of his bare chest. He wants nothing more than to drag his hands up Lance’s sides, nothing more than to feel all of his warm, honeyed skin. 

Instead, Keith grips at Lance’s waist like his life depends on it, lets out a quiet whimper of his own despite trying his best to hold back. The sound of it has Lance stilling in his lap, dropping his gaze to meet Keith’s eyes. He sits up, smiles down at him, coy. 

“What is it?” Lance whispers, voice a low purr. He leans down, runs his thumb softly along Keith’s bottom lip. It quivers beneath his touch, and he knows Lance can feel it because he grins in response, leans in closer. 

“What is it, baby?” Lance’s breath is hot against his skin, hot and sweet and intoxicating. Keith’s head starts to spin as Lance flits his eyes down, long, wispy lashes over blushed, freckled cheeks, and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Then, he pulls away, just far enough to meet Keith’s eyes once more. 

He knows how he must look like this— blushed and panting, dizzy with want, vision starting to cloud with tears as he becomes more and more overwhelmed. 

Lance looks Keith over, appraises the sight of him with a pleased smirk. Then, he presses the pad of his thumb into the soft skin of Keith’s lip, draws it down. Keith parts his lips in response, opening his mouth just so. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Lance breathes, punctuates it with a roll of his hips. Keith moans, low and rough and desperate. “And you can have it.”

“You,” Keith pants, his voice grating the air between them. His vision swims, but he does his best to meet Lance’s expectant gaze.

“You want me?” Lance pauses, quirking his head to the side. His expression is the picture of innocence despite the small, teasing smile playing at the corner of his lips. “But I’m right here?” 

“_Please_,” Keith continues, helplessly. “I want you. I—” His face burns, burns under Lance’s scrutiny, burns with the embarrassment of giving in to him so wholly. Giving Lance exactly what he wants. “_Need _ you. Please, Lance, let me fuck you. Please, please, _ please—”_

Lance cuts off his begging with a gentle hush, a soft laugh. “Okay,” he says calmly. “Sit up for me?” 

Keith does exactly as he’s told and sits up with shaking limbs. Lance rises to his knees. 

“Good boy,” Lance hums, plants a warm kiss to Keith’s temple. The praise, the way he can feel it whispered hot against the shell of his ear, sends a shiver down his spine. 

Without further preamble, Lance reaches down, guides Keith to his dripping hole and starts to sink down slowly, so slowly. Through it all, Keith keeps his hands planted on Lance’s hips. Like they’re an anchor, tethering him to his sanity as Lance’s warm, willing body swallows him. Rather than let out a groan, Keith bites his lower lip until he can taste blood. 

When he bottoms out, Lance sighs, rolls his hips, no doubt getting used to the feeling. “This what you want?” he asks, lifting himself off of Keith until his head catches at his rim, only to slide back down again. Keith hisses through his teeth, squeezes his eyes shut as sparks go off behind his eyelids. 

He feels warm hands come to cup at his cheeks, hold his face steady. At the same time, Lance rises again, drops down faster, harder. Keith groans, keeps his eyes pinched shut as Lance continues, starts working himself into an easy rhythm. 

“Keith,” Lance whispers softly, voice breathy with exertion. “Look at me.” 

The slow pace allows Keith to feel the intimate way Lance’s hole drags up his shaft, how it tightens and quivers around him. Keith opens his eyes slowly, reluctantly, and squeezes at Lance’s hips in earnest. It’s all he can do to keep himself from losing it, from abandoning all control in favour of pinning Lance down, thrusting up into him like he wants to. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Lance coaxes, lets his hands travel down Keith’s chest. He runs his thumbs over Keith’s nipples, steals the resulting groan, as it comes to crest Keith’s lips, with a kiss. 

“S-so good,” Keith pants against his mouth. His body begins to tremble lightly as Lance continues to ride him, as he dips his head down to hum his response against the crook of Keith’s neck. He begins mouthing at Keith’s skin, right over his hammering pulse. Lance sucks hard enough to bruise, proceeds to bite at the reddened skin, to lightly sink his teeth into the tender flesh. And Keith whines, bucks up into Lance despite himself. It’s stuttered and desperate, a little weak as he tries his best to hold back, but the timing of it has both of them moaning aloud. 

“_Lance!_” he bites, breathless, and he can feel his boyfriend laugh against the skin of his neck. Lance stills in his lap, lifts his head from his throat. Mischief sparks in his eyes, and Keith tenses in anticipation. 

“You’ve been holding back for a long time,” Lance starts, low and sultry. “Bet you want to move.” He purposefully tightens around him, and Keith sucks in a breath. 

“Been holding back for so _ long_,” Lance emphasizes, lifts up his hips. “Been so good for me,” He moans, slamming them back down. Keith doesn’t come right there and then by the grace of God. 

“Do you wanna move, Keith?” Lance asks, pauses so that the question can linger in the quiet air. He runs his hands back up Keith’s chest as he speaks, flits his eyes down to his flushed skin and back up again. “You wanna move, don’t you?”

“_Yes_,” Keith chokes, tears finally overwhelming him and spilling hot down his cheeks. Lance cooes, reaches between them to wipe them away with his thumbs.

“You can move, baby,” Lance whispers sweetly. “You’ve been so good.” He places a kiss to the corner of each of Keith’s eyes in succession, as if in apology. “Such a good boy for me.” 

Keith’s control breaks, falls around them like shattered glass as he finally, _ finally _ thrusts into him. Unable to help himself anymore, he moans, low and wanton, fingers flexing against Lance’s waist. Then, he grips tight, begins dragging Lance down to meet his every thrust. 

“_A-ah_, Keith!” Lance cries, voice like melted sugar. 

Lance is a vision as he takes him, again and again and again, like he was made for it. His cheeks, neck, and chest are tinted with a ruddy blush, mouth open and parted around soft pants and pitched moans. It isn’t long before Keith finds his prostate, which he begins hitting in earnest, chasing his own release. Lance turns to jelly in his hold, tips his head back, moaning unabashed and loud into the air. Keith shifts to wrap his arms around Lance’s middle, hugs him close as he continues to pound into him. 

Lance dips his head down, begins sucking more marks into Keith’s neck, breathlessly whispering praise after praise into his skin until Keith is quivering, babbling, whispering Lance’s name over and over like it’s both a question and an answer at the same time.

His orgasm hits him like a wave, cresting and cresting and cresting until it’s washing over him, dragging him under. He doesn’t slow the relentless speed of his hips as he releases, coming long and hard into Lance’s warm body. Lance responds by tightening all around him, letting out a sweet cry, and coming between them, all over their chests. 

As he comes down, Lance’s head falls forward, comes to rest against Keith’s shoulder. Keith slows, savours the sound of Lance’s sweet whimpers as he’s filled. 

When he’s done, he doesn’t let go of Lance. He holds him close, supports Lance as he goes completely lax in his arms. He’s warm and soft in Keith’s embrace, panting softly against his chest. 

His boyfriend shifts, and Keith’s suddenly aware of Lance’s arms wrapped around his middle, and wonders when they got there. 

“Keeeith,” Lance whispers after a few moments. “_Keeeeeeeeith_.” His voice is quiet and weak sounding, but somehow, it still sounds like he’s whining. Keith chuckles, squeezing him close. 

He knows that tone. 

Lance lifts his head up. “Kiss me?“ He asks, so sweetly, face so hopeful Keith can’t help but indulge him. 

He could tease him, give Lance a taste of his own medicine. But Keith was never one to play, rather, he’s someone who indulges. Someone who takes what he wants. 

And what he wants is Lance, always. 

Keith leans forward, kisses Lance how he knows he wants him too. It’s soft, tender, achingly sweet compared to what they were doing just minutes prior. Lance hums against his mouth.

“Tastes like,” he says, pulling back with just enough time to speak before he’s diving back in, pressing his lips back to Keith’s. “Blood.” 

Keith sighs through his nose. He would laugh again, really, if he weren’t so exhausted. He pulls back entirely, to which Lance responds with a pout. 

“You were testing my patience,” he says simply. Lance laughs, soft and light as a bell. 

“You loved it.” 

“Mmmm,” Keith hums. “I don’t think so.” He leans forward, presses a kiss to Lance’s forehead. “I think I just love you.” 

Lance reddens, blushing harder than he has all night. “S-hut up,” he stutters, completely and utterly embarrassed. Completely and utterly adorable. 

Keith thinks that maybe, just maybe, he’s beginning to understand why Lance likes to tease him so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback motivates me to keep sharing content! If you liked it, please consider leaving a kudos / comment. 💕
> 
> \-- --- --
> 
>   
**DISCLAIMER:** I am not a health professional. Please do not reference my works in place of a real, sexual education. Thank you! <3
> 
>   
\-- --- --
> 
>   
Click [here](https://sleapea.carrd.co/) to find me elsewhere!


End file.
